Seems Different
by MerDerMcPerfect
Summary: This is in S5 Epi15 where Derek had operated on Addison's brother. I just thought a MerDer scene was missing from after the surgery where Deerk went to talk to his friends. That's why I made a One shot! Pls REVIEW:)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy sadly…

**A/N:** Okey guys this is just a oneshot fic that I had to do because it appeared in my head while watching Grey's S5 E15. This episode is where Derek had to operate on Addison's brother. I just thought I wanted MerDer to interact before Derek went into surgery and to the bar to celebrate with his past/present friends. There might be some mistakes coz I did this real quick. So here it is!  
**  
Enjoy!**

"We don't know them…"

Meredith looked down from the bridge, seeing her boyfriend interact with his friends. He seemed very happy; his eyes sparkles just the way it sparkled whenever she wakes up in Christmas morning. Although he looks happy he seems different he seems more carefree just like the Derek she use to know. The Derek she knew before everything got messed up but all turned out for the better anyway. As his group of friends walk away he stood back while he watches them leave and as if he knew someone was watching him, he looked up the bridge. As soon as he saw her, he immediately smiled and starting to walk up the stairs towards her.

"Hey" Derek greeted Meredith, having a very wide smile on his face.

"Hi" Meredith said with an equal smile "You were amazing in there!" she praised him.

"Oh yeah? I always amazing!" He chucked while leaning on the railing "You were amazing too" he said while tilting his head an giving me the McDreamy smile.

"Thank you" Meredith replied and she just stared at him.

"What?" he whispered softly.

"Nothing" she said shaking her head towards the floor while laughing awkwardly. '_Stupid thing to say'_ Meredith thought.

"Come on what is it?" he said pushing off his body from the railing and standing in front of her taking both his hands into his. Meredith laughed lightly again and she looked up into his eyes.

"It's just that" she paused looking down again "You seem different" Meredith stated thinking of what to say next. Derek frowned and building a confuse look on his face.

"Different? In a bad way or what?" She looked up immediately thinking that this isn't going in the right direction.

"No! no, what I meant was that you seemed different around your friends" Meredith said while lightly squeezing his hands. He tilted his head on the side confusion gone from his face.

"In what way?" he asked.

"Just the way you laughed around them.." Meredith started waving her left hand around thinking of things to say "…You seemed more you! Which you have been You most of the time, but what I'm saying, the Derek I first met was back when you were around them. You were more carefree and your eyes sparkles more like it's Christmas and now I'm just rambling and I'm embarassi…" Meredith didn't get to finish her sentence when Derek crashed his lips down into hers. When they came up for air Derek grind at her.

"Okey so what you're telling me is that I seemed different around them, that I'm more me… the ME, you met before? And I smile like it's Christmas?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah that's what I meant only in shorter version" Meredith said and both of them laughed "I didn't even know you played the guitar" she said rising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't long I just tried it but yeah, I do know how to play it"

"Well then sometime you can sing me a song" Meredith smirked at him "So I'll see in 2 hours? Then you can tell me how you learned to play guitar" she said in a seductive voice.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! That's what we were talking about. After my craniotomy we're going out for drinks at Joe's to celebrate, you can come if you want" he told Meredith.

"No, go enjoy yourselves I'll be fine" Meredith reassured Derek with a smile.

"Okey, right now I have to go and check on Jennifer then after the drinks we'll celebrate to ourselves" Derek said giving her peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting!" Meredith said just as he was leaving.

"Bye!" Derek said and then turned around again as Meredith was just turning around "Oh wait Mer!" this made her turned back around to him. As she turned around he kissed her and as they pulled away it made them both breathless. "Just for the record I'm happier when I'm with you than I am with them" Derek said and finally walking out with a smirk on his face.

Meredith stood rooted to her spot _'How did I get so lucky?'_ she thought then she started to walk off looking forward for tonight.

**A/N:** So there it is! Like it? Hate it? Please let me know and kindly Review!  
Thank you for reading!  
Julia


End file.
